The invention relates to a work machine, in particular in the form of a dump truck or of a truck, having an upper deck which can be walked on arranged in its front region above a bumper and having an operators cabin arranged laterally on the upper deck with at least one step-like access system arranged in front of the operators cabin.
Dump trucks or so-called large dump trucks are predominantly used in coaling mining operations or ore mining operations for the transport of the mined coal, minerals and ores. These bulk material dumpers are manufactured in sizes of more than 90 metric tons (t) up to several 100 t in weight and payload so that they have very large dimensions overall.
A large radiator is typically arranged above the bumper in the part of the work machine at the front in the direction of travel and an upper deck which can be walked on is disposed above it. The operator's cabin is typically arranged laterally above one of the wheels at the level of the upper deck. An access system which typically comprises ladders or steps has to be provided for the personnel due to the height of the large-dimensioned work machines. Such access systems for large work machines are subject to increasingly stricter safety demands.
A work machine of the category having a corresponding access system is known, for example, from US 2012/0068432 A1. A dump truck here has corresponding access steps which lead to a platform arranged in front of the radiator grill of the dump truck. For this purpose, the steps are arranged partly laterally next to the radiator, with them being curved by 90 degrees in the region of the platform and lying on the platform directly in front of the radiator grill. This means that the personnel generally has to climb onto the work machine in front of the radiator. The climbing onto the work machine in the region in front of the radiator is, however, not desirable for technical safety reasons.